


Macaroni And-No, Please, Don't

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Series: Little Hamilton Things [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Slightly OOC; sorry, jeffmads - Freeform, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: In which James is really macaroni-and-cheesed out, but doesn't know how to tell Thomas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JeffMads! Bc why not? Kudos/Comment please!

This had to be stopped.

 

It had gone too far.

 

He wasn’t sure he could even look at the stuff anymore without getting teary-eyed.

 

He had to tell him.

* * *

 

James peeked over at his boyfriend, Thomas, who was stretched out on the couch like a cat in the sun, casually skimming paragraph after paragraph of a book that was larger than his head. James knew he was only reading it because Alexander Hamilton, their neighbor had bragged the other day that he had finished the entire damn book _in one night_.

 

James knew that Thomas Jefferson wasn’t going to let Hamilton, of all people, one-up him.

“So, I was going to make macaroni and cheese tonight,” Thomas said, licking his thumb to turn another creamy page of the book. “I found this recipe where you put in cayenne pepper and turnips-”

 

Oh God. Another experiment.

 

“Thomas,” James sighed, folding his newspaper  up, “-we need to talk.”

 

Thomas’ eyebrows drew together, and his eyes appear from behind the book.  “Do we?” he asked dubiously. “Is this about me not loading the dishwasher? I was going to do it after dinner-”

 

“No, I wasn’t-talking about the dishwasher,” James said, momentarily caught off guard.

 

“Oh? Then what?”

 

“I was thinking-maybe-” James paused for a minute, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. “Well...I was thinking that maybe-maybe I could cook tonight?” he said finally, unable to broach the subject.

 

“Okay. Sure thing, James.” Thomas turned his attention back to the book, unaware. “I’ll make mac and cheese tomorrow then.”

 

“We’re meeting Eliza and Maria tomorrow night,” James said, suddenly grateful to the two currently absent women.

“After that, then.”

 

“Well-” Actually, he could handle that. It’d give his taste buds a break. “Okay.”

 

Current crisis averted?

 

For two days, at least.

 

Unless "Lafayette and Mulligan asked us and I really couldn't say no, Thomas..."

 

He had time to make some quick plans.


End file.
